


День, о котором он предпочел бы не вспоминать

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День, о котором он предпочел бы не вспоминать, или народные средства борьбы с икотой. Перевод фика The Day He'd Prefer to Forget, автор JuliaBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, о котором он предпочел бы не вспоминать

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Day He'd Prefer to Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692267) by [JuliaBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBC/pseuds/JuliaBC). 



> Бета: Nadalz

Аарон Хочнер был прекрасно осведомлен, что после ланча у него планерка.

Как следствие, ел он быстро.

Как следствие, на него напала икота.

Как следствие, планерка в тот день шла дольше, чем обычно.

***

— Нам предстоит многое обсудить, так что прошу отложить телефоны. Сейчас.

Услышав приказ, Росси, Прентисс и Морган убрали телефоны и приготовились слушать.

Ик.

Последовала серия недоуменных переглядок. Кто икнул?

— Прежде всего… ик… мы должны, — Хотч замолчал. – Ик...

Рид, который сидел ссутулившись, теперь выпрямился и посмотрел неверящим взглядом на Главу Хотча. Щеки Рида заливал румянец, пока он медленно поднимал руку ко рту. 

Ик.

— Смена… ик… повестки дня, — медленно произнес Хотч. – Кто знает… ик… средство от… ик… икоты?

Команда, не совсем скрытно, пыталась подавить смех. Морган снова достал телефон:

— Сейчас найду.

— Многие советуют соду с сахаром, или сахар с уксусом, — попыталась помочь Прентисс, — я принесу с кухни сахар.

— А вот Генри не всегда помогает, — перебила Джей Джей.

— Все равно принеси. Ик, — попросил Хотч Прентисс. – Мы должны… ик… уже начать. Ик.

— Начинаем, — влетела в комнату Гарсия. – Извините за опоздание. Не стоило меня ждать.

— А мы и не ждали, — хитро ответил Росси. 

Ик.

Гарсия моргнула и оглядела комнату, словно надеялась, что икавший себя выдаст. Так и произошло, когда Хотч попытался спрятать лицо.

— Хотч?

Ик.

— Ладно, тут сказано, что может помочь, если надавить на большой палец одной руки ладонью другой, — сообщил Морган. – Вот картинка.

Ик. 

— Мне не нужна картинка, — недовольно ответил Хотч. 

Ик.

Прентисс вернулась с пакетиком сахара, пластиковой ложечкой и водой.

— Вот, держи.

Хотч, исполнив упражнение «палец плюс ладонь», которое не помогло, взял у нее предложенное, и на то время, пока он размешивал сахар и пил, воцарилась тишина. Поправочка: тишина, в которой хорошо была слышна икота, которая не прекратилась даже после того, как Хотч выпил воду. Он недовольно поморщился.

— Что ж, толку ноль, — прокомментировал Росси. Да что ты говоришь.

— Наверное, странно звучит, — начала Гарсия, — но я слышала, что икоту можно передать другому.

— Что? И как это сделать-то? – не поверил Морган, и лицо Гарсии потускнело.

— Понятия не имею. Может, силой разума.

— Это… ик… невозможно, — подтвердил Хотч. – Так что спасибо за со… ик… вет, но не думаю, что он применим на практике.

Рид поднялся, подошел к Хотчу и от души ударил его по спине.

— Черт побери, Ри… ик... ид!

— Иногда помогает, если напугать, — извинился Рид. – И еще ударить.

Хотч так на него посмотрел, что гений предпочел вернуться на место.

— Мне раньше помогало задерживать дыхание. Если удавалось долго не дышать, — заявил Росси.

Хотч прикинул, не обернется ли предложение Росси против него, как последняя выходка Рида, и вдохнул. Раз… Два… Три… Четыре… На пятнадцати агенты перестали считать, а Гарсия принялась давать вводную на сегодня. Еще через минуту Хотч выдохнул. Все ждали, когда икота вернется, но было тихо.

— Слава богу, — пробормотал Хотч, — пожалуйста, давайте начнем. 

Ик.

— О мой бог, — Морган в ужасе уставился на Гарсию, — твое вуду сработало.

— Мое что?

Теперь, с выражением изумления на лице, икал Рид.

Хотч молча встал и ударил его по спине.

— Говорят, помогает, — невинно сказал он и сел обратно.


End file.
